<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ronald Weasleyn parinmuodostusapu ky, tai: Punahiuksinen cupido by TheTitaniumSerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155099">Ronald Weasleyn parinmuodostusapu ky, tai: Punahiuksinen cupido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTitaniumSerpent/pseuds/TheTitaniumSerpent'>TheTitaniumSerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTitaniumSerpent/pseuds/TheTitaniumSerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley toteaa Hermionen ja Kalkaroksen tarvitsevan apua romantiikan alalla. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ronald Weasleyn parinmuodostusapu ky, tai: Punahiuksinen cupido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of these characters or settings. Yes, I'll translate this to English later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joskus tuntui siltä että Ronald oli rakastanut Hermione Grangeria aina, mutta todellisuudessa ystävänrakkaus oli muuttunut vähemmän sisarelliseksi vasta neljäntenä vuonna, kun Hermione oli pukeutunut kauniisiin sinisiin kaapuihin ja laittanut hiuksensa illan ajaksi ja näyttäytynyt kaunottarena. Nyt, puolitoista vuotta sodan päättymisen jälkeen, oli Ronin todettava että rakkaus oli siirtynyt takaisin kaverillisempaan suuntaan. Syitä oli monia, mutta todettava oli, että saman katon alla asuminen oli paljastanut yhteiselämän nurjat puolet. Ronin äiti oli vastustanut yhdessä asumista ennen avioliiton satamaan purjehtimista kynsin hampain, mutta Hermione oli itsepäinen ja moderni noita, ja niinpä Ron oli muuttanut Hermionen vuokraamaan kaksioon yhteen Viistokujan asuintaloista. </p><p>Yhteiselämä ei todellakaan ollut ruusuilla tanssimista. Ron oli aina tiennyt miten pakkomielteisesti Hermione suhtautui opiskeluun ja lukemiseen, mutta nalkuttaminen tuli ikävänä yllätyksenä. Toki kodinhoitoloitsut helpottivat taloudenpitoa kovasti, mutta Ron oli tottunut siihen että äiti hoiti moiset asiat, ja huoneen saattoi siivota kun siellä oli liian vaikea liikkua. Hermionella oli ikävä tapa nalkuttaa joka päivä pyykeistä ja pöydille jätetyistä tiskeistä, jotka olisi pienellä taikasauvan liikkeellä voinut hoidella tiskialtaaseen. Hermione ei ollut hyvä ruoanlaittaja: ruoka joko jäi laittamatta koska kirja oli osoittautunut liian kiinnostavaksi, tai vaihtoehtoisesti se oli joko raakaa tai pohjaanpalanutta eikä kypsää, ja lisäksi suihkussa tai ammessa laulava Hermione kuulosti siltä kuin joku olisi kuristanut vihaista gnäätää. Gnäädistä (tai puolignäädistä) puheenollen Hermionen Koukkujalka tapasi silputa Ronin luudanhuoltotarvikkeita ja teroitti kerran kyntensä eteiseen unohtuneeseen upouuteen luutaan, mikä johti pahimmanlaatuiseen tappeluun. Kaiken kaikkiaan Ron alkoi tulla katumapäälle, vaikka rakastikin Hermionea tavattoman paljon. Mutta ehkäpä rakkaus Hermionea kohtaan olikin sisareillista?</p><p>Äidin häähössötys oli lopulta liikaa. Harry ja Ginny olivat menossa naimisiin, ja äiti toivoi Ronin tekevän Hermionesta “kunniallisen noidan”, kun pariskunta oli jakanut asunnon ja vuoteenkin useamman kuukauden ajan. Molly Weasleyn hääsuunnitelmat samana päivänä jona Hermione päätti ottaa uuden projektin ja poltti keiton pohjaan olivat viimeinen tikki (puhumattakaan edellisen illan ikävästä perunat ja ruskea kastike-kokeesta), ja seuranneessa riidassa parisuhde purettiin. Ron kutisti tavaransa niin että ne kaikki mahtuivat yhteen kenkälaatikkoon, otti luutansa olalleen ja muutti takaisin Kotikoloon äitinsä ja Hermionen mielipahaksi. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta että ystävyys saataisiin pelastettua. Hermione oli rakas ystävä Ronille, ja Ron halusi nähdä Hermionen onnellisena. </p><p>Äitinsä motkotuksesta välittämättä Ron alkoi kehittää strategiaa Hermionen tekemiseksi onnelliseksi. Hermione kaipasi parisuhdetta, mutta Ronin kanssa liitosta ei tulisi onnellista, sen Ron tiesi nyt kokemuksen perusteella. Ei, Hermione kaipasi jotakuta jonka kanssa keskustella kirjoista ja oppimisesta, jonka kanssa voisi väitellä, jotakuta joka jaksoi siivota jälkensä nalkuttamatta ja joka ei ollut nirso ruokansa suhteen. Jonkun joka osaisi arvostaa Hermionen älykkyyttä eikä etsinyt tyhjäpäistä kaunotarta. Ehkäpä vanhempi velho olisi sopiva?</p><p>Sopiva sulhasehdokas osuikin Ronin silmiin Feeniksin killan tapaamisessa, kun Ronin silmät sattuivat Severus Kalkarokseen, joka tapansa mukaan istui huoneen nurkassa happaman näköisenä mulkoillen. Kalkaros oli jäänyt henkiin Naginin puremasta vain oman pätevyytensä vuoksi, ja Ron muisti miten ihailevasti Hermione oli kuvannut Kalkaroksen selviytymisstrategiaa, johon kuuluivat edesmenneen rehtori Dumbledoren feenikslinnulta Fawkesilta saadut kyyneleet, useilla taikaliemillä kyllästetyt siteet ja Princen suvun vanha äkäinen kotitonttu, joka oli pelastanut jo kuolleeksi luullun isäntänsä. Kalkaros oli todennut ylimielisesti, että tietenkin hän osasi varautua Naginin hyökkäykseen ennemmin tai myöhemmin. </p><p>Tulinen ihailu jota Harry oli tuntenut Kalkarosta kohtaan oli jäähtynyt kummasti kun hapan velho oli viskannut tervehtimään tulleen Harryn sairaalahuoneestaan sanaakaan sanomatta. Harry oli ehtinyt paljastaa ihailun ja rakkauden jota Kalkaros oli tuntenut Lily Potteria kohtaan koko maailman kuultavaksi, ja vaikka se oli auttanut puhdistamaan Kalkaroksen nimen taikaministeriön ja yleisön silmissä, koko homma sai Kalkarokseen suunnattoman noloksi, etenkin koska 'Päivän Profeetta' oli julkaissut Rita Luodikon skandaalinkäryisen artikkelin Kalkaroksen pakkomielteestä juuri päivää aiemmin. Hermione kuitenkin ihaili Kalkarosta eikä kantanut edes kaunaa hampaisiinsa kohdistuneesta kommentista neljänneltä vuodelta, vaikka olikin huomautellut asiasta kuudennen vuoden loppuun saakka pahalla tuulella ollessaan.</p><p>Olisiko Kalkaroksesta sulhaseksi Hermionelle? Voisiko Tylypahkan hapan ja äkeä juomamestari olla se joka tekisi Hermione Grangerista onnellisen? Kalkaros oli ainakin kyllin älykäs, ja tokihan mies pääsisi yli Lily Potterista nyt, kun sotakin oli ohi. Ron arvioi velhoa katseellaan: hiukset olivat yhä rasvaset ja pitkät, nenä yhtä nokkamainen kuin ennenkin, kylmät ja pistävät mustat silmät ja yhtä paljon sympatiaa Rohkelikkoa kohtaan kuin nälkäisellä ankeuttajalla. Mutta jospa Hermione saisi miehen paremmalle tuulelle? Kalkaros laihuudessaan näytti siltä kuin olisi itsekin unohtanut ja polttanut pohjaan useamman kun yhden aterian, hänen vaatteensa olivat aina siistit, ainakin luokkahuone ja toimisto olivat tiukasti järjestyksessä, ja Ron oli moneen kertaan nähnyt Kalkaroksen Tylypahkan kirjastossa etsimässä kirjaa tai toista. Hän oli kyllä seurannut koulussa Luihuisten huispausotteluita, mutta ei tuntunut olevan kiinnostunut lajista muuten. Kalkaros oli älykäs ja oppinut mies joka osaisi arvostaa noidan älykkyyttä ja osaisi antaa Hermionelle takaisin samalla mitalla mutta ei ikinä kutsuisi Hermiona kuravereksi. Sitä paitsi Kalkaroksen siirtyminen pois Lily Potterin ihailusta olisi myös teko Harryn hyväksi, koska Harrya inhotti lievästi mokoma rasvainen lepakko joka oli ihaillut edesmennyttä äitiä. Ehkäpä toinen jästisyntyinen noita voisi olla yhtä kiehtova kuin ensimmäinenkin?</p><p>Siinä paikassa Ron päätti muodostaa strategian. Selvästi Kalkaroksen ja Hermionen parisuhde tekisi molemmat onnelliseksi, ja sitä kautta myös Ronin, jonka ei tarvitsisi enää pelätä kiukkuisen ja kaunaisen Hermionen kostoa epäonnistuneen parisuhteen johdosta. Tuumasta toimeen.</p><p>Ron päätti aloittaa suunitelmansa toteuttamisen heti. Onneksi Georgen kaupassa oli helppo piipahtaa huomaamattomasti, eikä kassatyttö tunnistanut häntä valeasun takaa. Lemmenjuoma Hermionen kurpitsamehussa voisi sytyttää tuliset tunteet liekkiin. Ikävä kyllä Hermione ei ollut janoinen: Ginny sen sijaan tuli ikävällä hetkellä sisälle raskaan huispausottelun jälkeen, sieppasi Hermionen lasin ja kulautti sen kurkkuunsa. Tämän jälkeen Ginny jahtasi Harrya siekailematta koko kirotun illan niin tarmokkaasti että Harrykin nolostui, eikä Ron todellakaan olisi halunnut kuulla pikkusiskonsa sanovan moisia asioita ääneen. Ron päätti olla antamatta periksi kärsimyksistään huolimatta. </p><p>Toisella kerralla Ron päätti sujauttaa miedomman lemmenjuoman yhteiseen booliastiaan Feeniksin killan kokouksessa sen jälkeen kun Kalkaros liittyi seurueeseen rehtori Minerva McGarmiwan mukaanraahaamana. Tilanne muuttui hälyttäväksi kun Ronin vanhemmat lähestyivät lemmenjuomalla höystettyä booliastiaa, mutta Kalkaros haistoi juoman jo kauempaa. Valitettavasti jo useampikin lasi oli juotu illan kuluessa, vaikka Ron tiesi ettei lemmenhjuomaa silloin boolissa vielä ollutkaan, ja Kalkaros juotti kaikille varmuuden vuoksi vastalääkettä, joka ikävä kyllä antoi myös asianomaisille rajumman ripulin. Ron ei voinut välttää annostaan paljastamatta itseään, ja vatsaansa tyhjennellessään Ron totesi että lemmenjuomat saisivat nyt jäädä, koska ripuloiva Hagrid oli liikaa kenelle tahansa velholle. Georgea syytettiin pilasta, mutta koska kaikki säälivät häntä vielä Fredin menetyksen johdosta, pila otettiin merkkinä parantumisesta.</p><p>Ron lähestyi tehtäväänsä kuin shakkiottelua, vaikka tässä tapauksessa vastapuolia oli kaksi, molemmat taitavia vastustajia. Kumpaakaan ei ollut syytä suivaannuttaa. Kalkaros saattaisi myrkyttää Ronin kädenkäänteessä, eikä velho luultavasti kaihtaisi pimeimpiäkään kirouksia. Hermionekin osasi olla pelottava, eikä Ron todellakaan halunnut kohdata Hermionen Oppugno-loitsun vihastuttamia kanarialintuja uudelleen. </p><p>Paria viikkoa myöhemmin Ron järjesti romanttisen kohtaamisen. Hän lähetti kummallekin anonyymin kutsun Tylypahkan ruusutarhaan mukana vieno lupaus romanssista. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna pöllöpostin käyttäminen oli virhe, koska Hermionen kirje myöhästyi muutaman kriittisen minuutin ajan, ja siten myös Hermione itse tuli paikalle myöhässä. Kalkaros oli tarpeeksi utelias saapuakseen tapaamiseen muutamaa minuuttia kirjeessä mainittua ajankohtaa aiemmin, sauva valmiina väijytyksen ja hyökkäykseen varalta. Ikävä kyllä ruusutarhaan oli myös hoiperrellut professori Sibylla Punurmio, joka etsi ruusupensaasta kadonnutta sherrypulloa toisellen “missä se on?”. Ron näki Kalkaroksen kalpenevan kauhusta, mikä oli toki ymmärrettävää: lemmenkipeä Punurmio oli kauhistuttava ajatus kenelle tahansa. Kalkaros pakeni paikalta niin nopeasti että temppu näytti Kaikkoontumiselta. Tilanne muuttui pahasta huonommaksi kun Ron kuuli Hermionen kenkien kopisevan käytävällä ja pyrki pakoon. Hänen jalkansa sotkeutuivat kiireessä toisiinsa, Ron horjahti samalla kun Punurmio hoiperteli pystyyn ja Ron ja Punurmio kaatuivat ruusupensaan juurelle intiimiin asentoon, välttäen onneksi ruusunpiikit. Hermionen ilme oli paljonpuhuva kun Ron pyrki pois hämmentyneen ja humalaiset Punurmion jalkojen välistä. Punurmion jalat sätkivät ilmassa villisti ja noita päästeli kummallisia kurlaavia ääniä. Hermione loi pariin inhoavan katseen, kääntyi sanaakaan sanomatta kannoillaan ja marssi tiehensa. Onneksi Ron onnistui selvittämään Punurmion huivin ripsuihin tarttuneet jalkansa irti ja otti hatkat toivoen Punurmion unohtavan kohtaamisen. </p><p>Seuraavaksi Ron päätti yrittää järjestää Kalkarokselle ja Hermionelle romanttisen aterian. Tilaisuus sattuikin käsille sopivasti, kun Ron kuuli Hermionen tekevän Kalkaroksen kanssa tutkimustyötä taikajuomien alalta Tylypahkassa. Tylypahkan kotitontut auttoivat innolla, vannoivat etteivät paljastaisi Ronia tilaajaksi ja toimittivat romanttisen aterian ilomielin Kalkaroksen kammioon. Ikävä kyllä Kalkaros oli epäluuloinen paskiainen, ja Ron kuuli loukkaantuneilta kotitontuilta että Kalkaros oli käyttänyt koko illan myrkkyjen etsimiseen tilaamatta saapuneesta ateriasta, ruokailuvälineistä ja lopulta jopa kynttilöistä, kunnes Hermione oli päättänyt jättää velhon työhönsä ja lähteä syömään Suuressa salissa. </p><p>Joulun alla Ron auttoi Harrya etsimään juuri sopivia joululahjoja Ginnylle ja keksi, että hienolla lahjalla voisi Kalkaroksen sydänkin sulaa. Hermionekin piti lahjoista, muisti Ron. Kalkarokselle Ron osti hienon kirjan nimeltä 'Huispaus kautta aikojen' ja paketoi sen koreaan punaiseen paperiin kultaisella narulla koristettuna, mukana kortti Hermionelta Severus Kalkarokselle. Hermionelle Ron keksi loihtia kukkakimpun Orchideous-loitsulla, paketoi ne ja lähetti pöllön mukana. Ikävä kyllä Ronin lahjaideat eivät olleet osuneet aivan oikeaan. Olisihan Ronin pitänyt muistaa se, että Hermione sai kamalia allergiaoireita lumotuista orkideoista, ja Hermionen mukaan Kalkaros tiesi asian varsin hyvin. Sen sijaan Kalkaroksen reaktio kirjaan oli aivan ylimitoitettu. Toki kirjan uudistetussa painoksessa oli suuret valokuvat Harry ja James Potterista sekä Sirius Mustasta ottelun tiimellyksessä sekä Harryn haastattelu, mutta kirja oli hyödyllisempi kuin moni liemiä ja salvoja käsittelevä opas.  Kalkaros ei myöskään ollut arvostanut kimeästi joululauluja laulavaa korttiaan lainkaan. Hänen raivonkarjaisunsa kuuluivat kauas, eikä Ron epäillyt hetkeäkään etteikö juomamestari olisi kironnut korttia kappaleiksi.</p><p>Lopulta Ron epätoivoisena valaisi erään Kalmanaukio kahdentoista varastokomeron romanttisin kynttilöin ja onnistui sulkemaan sisälle sekä Kalkaroksen että Hermionen. Pienen laskelmointivirheen ansiosta kaatunut kynttilä oli sytyttänyt komeron seinän tuleen, mutta Kalkaros räjäytti oven auki, ja hän ja Hermione evakuoituivat savun keskeltä nokitahraisina ja savunhajuisina sekä vihaisena kuin pari ampiaista.</p><p>Ron ei todellakaan osannut ennakoida tätä katastrofia tai valmistella pakoa. Eikä hän osannut odottaa Kalkaroksen vanhaa äkäistä kotitonttua, jonka velho oli määrännyt pitämään silmällä tämän kaltaisia väijytyksiä. Otus oli kuin vielä asteen verran julmempi versio vanhasta Oljosta, ja Ron löysikin itsensä maagisista köysistä pää alaspäin riippuen samalla kun itsekseen jupiseva kotitonttu kuskasi vastaanhangoittelevan Ronin Kalkaroksen ja Hermionen eteen. Ron tunsi veren pakkautuvan päähänsä, ja tiesi naamansa muuttuvan yhtä punaiseksi kuin hiustensa.</p><p>Kalkaros oli kalpeana raivosta, mikä oli aika pelottavaa velholta joka jo normaalitilassakin oli iholtaan vampyyrinvalkea. Hermione puolestaan puri leukojaan yhteen ja kavensi silmiään varoittavasti, ja molemmat puristivat käsissään sauvojaan. Kalkaros ärisi pelottavasti ja kohotti jo sauvaansa, mutta Hermione ehti ensin.</p><p>“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” Hermione huusi, ja hänen äänensä oli kimeä kiukusta. Ron värähti jälleen pelosta. “Sinulla on viisi sekuntia aikaa selittää tämä pelleily, ja jumalat sinua auttakoon jos tämä on sinun ajatuksesi kostosta...! Viisi, neljä...”</p><p>“Yritinsaadateitäromanttisiintunnelmiinkoskateistätulisitodellahyväpari...!” Ron vinkaisi yhteen putkeen.</p><p>Hermione pysähtyi ja räpäytti silmiään hyvin hämmentyneen näköisenä. “Anteeksi kuinka? Hitaammin, Ronald.” Kalkaroksen kasvojen ilme ei muuttunut lainkaan, mutta Ron ei tiennyt Kalkaroksen edes ilmaisevan kasvoillaan kuin kahta tunnetilaa, äkäistä ärtymystä ja tulenpalavaa raivoa. Vai laskettiinko julma vahingonilo kolmanneksi?</p><p>“Yritin saada teitä romanttisiin tunnelmiin, koska teistä tulisi todella hyvä pari...!”</p><p>Nyt Hermione oli todella ällistynyt. “Kaikki nämä kepposet... ja sinä olet syypää niihin kaikkiin, älä edes yritä kiistää... olivat siis sinun ideasi romanttisesta parinmuodostuksesta?”</p><p>Ron saattoi vain nyökytellä mykkänä, toivoen että kotitonttu päästäisi hänet irti ja laskisi vielä lattialle oikein päin. Kalkaros ja Hermione katselivat toisiaan sivusilmällä, ja Ron näki Hermionen punastuvan helakasti. Kalkaroksen... kyllä, Kalkaroksen kulmakarva kohosi, ja värähtikö huulikin kulmasta... Toimisiko juoni...</p><p>Enempää Ron ei ehtinytkään pohtia, koska Kalkaroksen ja Hermionen loitsut iskivät häneen lähes samanaikaisesti. Lopulta, kostettuaan ilmeisesti mielestään tarpeeksi, he jättivät Ronin roikkuman köysissään käytävälle päässään sarvet, iho räikeän oranssinvärisenä ja ääni kimeän piipittävänä. Kalkaros sentään määräsi kotitonttunsa oikaisemaan Ronaldin pään ylöspäin, eikä kanarialintujakaan ollut ilmestynyt, joten Ron piti itseään kaikenkaikkiaan onnekkaana. Ja Hermione poistui Kalkaroksen rinnalla paikalta  ja ilmeisesti myös samaan aikaan ulko-ovesta, joten Ron piti tilannetta lupaavana. Tilanne olisi ollut parempi jos joku olisi löytänyt hänet alle kahdessa tunnissa, tai jos loitsut olisi saatu poistettua muutenkin kuin Pyhässä Mungossa, jossa parantajat havaitsivat Ronaldin vaatteiden alle ihoon loitsitut loukkaavat sanat suureksi huvituksekseen. Tai jos kyseisten sanojen poistaminen ei olisi laukaissut melko nerokasta loitsua, joka sai Ronaldin laulamaan ja tanssimaan halki Pyhän Mungon stripaten vaatteensa matkalle. Jollakulla sattui olemaan vielä kamera, ja Päivän Profeetta teki tapauksesta jutun, olihan Ron sentään sotasankari. </p><p>Silti Ron katsoi lopulta asian melko hyvin hoidetuksi, koska Kalkaros ja Hermione olivat vaarallisia vastustajia, mutta ilmeisesti molemmat olivat niin tyytyväisiä Ronin paljastuksiin etteivät he kostaneet tätä pahemmin. Itse asiassa kahden viikon sisällä Feeniksin Kilta sai selville Hermione Grangerin ja Severus Kalkaroksen uunituoreen seurustelusuhteen. Paljastus pani monet aivan sekaisin, ja Harry, jonka olisi sentään kuvitellut iloitsevan, protestoi äänekkäästi ja muuttui naamaltaan aivan vihreäksi. Kalkaros ei, ikävä kyllä, muuttunut tästä yhtään sen miellyttävämmäksi tai vähemmän äkäiseksi, mutta Ron huomasi kyllä miten huomaavaisesti velho kohteli Hermione Grangeria, ja Ginnykin kommentoi romantiikasta huokaillen sitä, kuinka Kalkaroksen silmissä oli pehmeämpi katse kun hän katsoi Hermionea. </p><p>Vuodet osoittaisivat Ronaldin olleen oikeassa, koska kahdeksan kuukauden kuluttua Hermionen kädessä oli uusi vihreällä kivellä varusteltu sormus (“Se kuului Severuksen isoäidille!”), kahden vuoden kuluttua Britanniassa oli kaksi Kalkarosta, ja pari vuotta sen jälkeen saapuikin se kolmas Kalkaros, joka Ronaldin mielestä oli niistä Kalkaroksista se paras. Ronaldista tuli Harryn suureksi tyrmistykseksi ja ärtymykseksi kolmannen Kalkaroksen kummisetä, teko jota sekä Severus 'Jos kutsut minua vielä kerrankin nimellä Sev, myrkytän sinut!' ja Hermione Kalkaros katuivat luultavasti loppuikänsä, sillä lapsi suorastaan palvoi Ronaldia eikä koskaan kiinnostunut kirjoista tai oppimisesta. Sen sijaan hänestä tuli eräs huispaushistorian parhaista Pitäjistä. Sitä paitsi artikkelin Ronaldin strippauksesta Pyhän Mungon läpi näki myös Lavender Brown, joka oli Fenrir Harmaaselän aiheuttamien vammojen vuoksi saanut joitakin ihmissuden piirteitä Bill Weasleyn tapaan ja löytänyt toivuttuaan oman 'villimmän puolensa' ja osasi arvostaa aidon punaista alakarvoitusta. Aikanaan Lavender antoi jopa anteeksi koko kuudennen kouluvuoden sotkun ja hänestä tulikin aikanaan seuraava rouva Weasley. </p><p>No, historia todistaisi aikanaan Ronaldin olleen oikeassa. Nyt, kun Hermione hymyili hempeästi Kalkarokselle, joka olisi näyttänyt sietämättömän omahyväiseltä, ellei Ron olisi havainnut hänen pitelevän pöydän alla Hermionea kädestä, Ron huokaisi tyytyväisyydestä. Peli hyvin pelattu, shakki ja matti. </p><p>Ronaldin katse kiersi pöydän ympäri. Hmmm, tarvitsisikohan Neville Longbottom romanttista apua?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>